vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Ledbetter
is the second episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and thirteenth episode of the series. Summary A LONG WAY HOME — Knowing she needs to come to terms with the loss of Damon, Elena turns to Alaric to help her move on with her life. Enzo convinces Caroline to join him as he tracks down a lead to get Damon and Bonnie back, but Caroline is shocked when they make an unexpected detour and uncover what Stefan has been up to. Meanwhile, Matt worries about Jeremy who is spending time with Sarah (guest star Gabrielle Walsh), a mysterious girl who has recently arrived in Mystic Falls. Elsewhere, Tripp (guest star Colin Ferguson), leader of the community protection program, makes an interesting confession to Matt about his connection to the town. Lastly, with the Other Side destroyed and gone for good, Damon and Bonnie reluctantly bond together to uncover the mystery of where they are and how they are going to get back home. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah Co-Starring *Salina Soto as Coat Check Girl Trivia *Antagonist: Enzo and Tripp. *Bonnie and Damon are stuck in 1994 and repeating the same day (May 10th). *Katerina Petrova was mentioned in this episode by Elena. She recalls that Katherine told her in As I Lay Dying, that she loved Stefan and Damon both. It's also the first mention of Doppelgänger this season. *Elena recalls her several romantic memories with Damon. These are also the memories that are shown altered by Alaric's compulsion. **Damon & Elena's first meeting in The Departed. **Damon and Elena's kiss in The New Deal. **Damon and Elena's dance in Miss Mystic Falls. **Damon and Elena's make out scene in Heart of Darkness. **Damon giving the necklace, which was given by Stefan, on Elena's birthday as a gift in The Birthday. It's also this is when Elena knew she loved Damon. *Alaric compelled Elena to forget about her feelings for Damon, and she now sees him only as Stefan's brother and a monster. Alaric is shocked by the hatred she also shows Damon when she remembers him name as all her good memories are hidden by his compulsion. *Elena is surprised that Caroline is against her plan of having Alaric compel away her love for Damon, but Caroline says what if they find a way to bring back Damon and Bonnie and she doesn't remember her relationship with Damon. She's tells Alaric will make her remember her love for Damon if he comes back. *Tyler, Stefan, Matt, Alaric, Jeremy and reluctantly Caroline all agree to keep this a secret from her after the compulsion is over. *Enzo has a soft spot for Caroline. *Believing Stefan is being selfish by giving up on his brother and as payback for him hurting Caroline, Enzo kills his girlfriend Ivy and promises that he will deliver on Damon's old promise for an 'eternity of misery' himself. * It's revealed that Sarah is in Mystic Falls looking for her father or that's what she tell's Matt and Jeremy. *Tripp reveals he is a member of the Fell Family, one of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. He is also shown using the anti-magic spell over Mystic Falls to kill captured vampires. *Tripp reveals that he grew up with Elena's adoptive father/uncle Grayson Gilbert before his mother divorced his father and left Mystic Falls. He tells Matt that the name Tripp is a nickname and that his real name is Thomas Vincent Fell the Third and he took his mother's maiden name Cooke so he wouldn't be known as Tripp Fell. *Tyler and Luke don't appear in this episode, but they were mentioned by Elena. *Bonnie and Damon discover that they're not the only people in the same repeating timeline that they are in. *Jeremy moves back into the Salvatore Boarding House and asks Sarah to move in with him when Matt has a problem with Sarah coming over to the Lockwood Mansion. Body Count *Ivy - Broken neck, killed by Enzo *Several vampires - Forced into the Mystic Falls "magic free" barrier and burned in sunlight, killed by Tripp Locations * Gilbert House * Stefan's new home. * Elena's dorm room * Lockwood Mansion * Salvatore Boarding House Continuity *Enzo was last seen in Home. *Katherine was last mentioned in While You Were Sleeping by Damon and Elena. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a song by , released as a in 1992. In 1994, it reached 21 and 26 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and Modern Rock Tracks chart, respectively. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Yellow Ledbetter Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Producers' Preview - Yellow Ledbetter HD-1 The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Webclip The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Webclip 2 - Yellow Ledbetter HD-1 Pictures |-|Promotional= Tvd_6x02_pic.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_2.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_3.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_4.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_5.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_6.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.02 -2014.10.03 19.19.00-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.08 -2014.10.03 19.19.13-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.12 -2014.10.03 19.19.39-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.13 -2014.10.03 19.19.43-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.16 -2014.10.03 19.19.50-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.22 -2014.10.03 19.20.14-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.17 -2014.10.03 19.19.58-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.25 -2014.10.03 19.20.22-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.21 -2014.10.03 19.20.52-.jpg Bonnie-and-miss-cuddles.jpg Alaric-in-yellow-ledbetter.jpg Bonnie-damon.jpg Elena-forgets-about-her-love-for-damon.jpg Matt-and-jer-602.jpg Stefan-salvatore-and-ivy.jpg Tripp-fell.jpg Elena_in_yellow_ledbetter.jpg BzlP1ihCQAAZ En.jpg |-|Screencaps= Yellow Ledbetter (1).jpg|d Yellow Ledbetter (2).jpg|b Yellow Ledbetter (3).jpg|db Yellow Ledbetter (4).jpg|db Yellow Ledbetter (5).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (6).jpg|db Yellow Ledbetter (7).jpg|m Yellow Ledbetter (8).jpg|js Yellow Ledbetter (9).jpg|stefan's new house Yellow Ledbetter (10).jpg|ivy Yellow Ledbetter (11).jpg|stf Yellow Ledbetter (12).jpg|ivy Yellow Ledbetter (13).jpg|ivy Yellow Ledbetter (14).jpg|stf Yellow Ledbetter (15).jpg|de Yellow Ledbetter (16).jpg|e Yellow Ledbetter (17).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (18).jpg|e Yellow Ledbetter (19).jpg|de Yellow Ledbetter (20).jpg|e Yellow Ledbetter (21).jpg|e References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6